Bad to the Bone
by Dawofmorning
Summary: Summary : Kurt finds a note book that he reads when he can't sleep.He discovers the owner of the note book is stalking him and he may not be the only one. Also, a new member of the new direction and the football team was raped by someone he might know. Dave K, Kurt, OC
1. Chapter 1

DAW of Morning

Summary : Kurt finds a note book that he reads when he can't discovers the owner of the note book is stalking him and he may not be the only one.

Also, a new member of the new direction and the football team was raped by someone he might know.

Kurt's life has gotten strange and his friends are acting started the night after Dave kissed Kurt. Sometimes there's a difference between who we think we are and who we actually are. Kurt needs to find out who is just pretending and who really is bad to the bone.

Rated M

Genre: Mystery, Suspense, Kurt, OC ,Dave, Sebastian and the new directions.

I traded in my bike for a minivan today. I don't feel too bad-ass driving a minivan but can't figure out how to kidnap someone on a motorcycle. I might want to someday.

I am bored with the same old boring hangouts in the land of preppy boys. I went to that lame town in the hopes of finding a pretty boy and some hearts to break and to add to the number of hearts I already broke.I went into a coffee shop and saw him. There's the boy I wanted, the pretty baby who I am going to make mine. My heart was racing while I thought of all the things I will do to him. I want to grab him there but there are too many people and it would be too easy to stop me. I will settle for putting my hands on his knee and his thigh . Then I started to move toward him .There was a boy wearing a red jacket .He smiled and said "hey"and then said something I couldn't quite make out but he smiled when he said it. I can see his dimples.

Hey is for horses, dimples,and you can't have my pretty pretty baby does not smile back and looks past dimples at a couple of teenagers. He waves to them . I'm glad my pretty baby didn't smile back at dimples. I'm not only going make him smile but I'm going to make him blush. I see he has blue eyes and when he finally does smile, I see he has dimples too. They're not as noticeable as the other boys'. I sit at the tables behind him so I can watch him.

I am not the only one watching him. Dimples is watching too. He's trying hard to make it look like he's not looking. Sitting next to him is a big guy also trying not to look at him and not to smile when he does.I guess he's not out yet. My boy sees the big guy look at him and looks uncomfortable. The teenagers pretty baby is with , are giving the big guy with the big brown eyes in the red jacket an icy cold glare. He just seems more amused by the looks he's receiving, and sneaks another look at my pretty baby.

My boy says something to the taller boy he's with. The taller boy stood and said something to the big guy who stood up also. I thought they were going to fight and while they were distracted , I would take him some place where I could kiss his delicious lips and squeeze his perfect ass.

No such luck. They sit back down next to the people they were sitting with.

After a while my boy and his friends got up to leave. I saw dimples walking behind pretty baby and pretending to need to make a phone call and I follow my baby outside . I follow them through the parking lot too.I want to make a move on him but the taller teen is way too close for me to do anything, but I'm sure we both want to. Dimples smiled and said, " see ya" to my boy and then he said his name. Now I know his name, I love his name .Then he said to the girl, "good bye Mrs. some sort of fruit" and then he says "goodbye,Mr. some sort of fruit." Mr. Fruit goes after dimples like he is going to hurt him. She told him he's not worth it and hes' just jealous of them. The only reason I could think of to be jealous of those two was they were both too close to my future lover , just as soon as I find a way to meet him. But today is not the day to meet him so we all just got in our cars and left.I did follow him home but his dad came home and Mr. some sort of fruit was there too. Maybe I'll come back in a couple of days to

see if hes alone. Kurt put the note book he is reading down. It must be somebody's story or journal he was reading, he doesn't know. He found it the other day and tonight he started reading because he couldn't sleep. There's so much on his mind, so much going on at school and at glee club.

Finn said there's a lot of fighting at football practice but did not seem to know what was going on, and the glee club members were acting kind of the weird. That's really not what was bothering Kurt .The main reason he cant fall asleep was Dave had kissed him. David Karofsky had kissed him .The jock had knocked his phone out of his hand just as he was about to check a text. Then he heard a voice saying don't let that asshole get away with it .Go after him. Kurt followed voice was very familiar, he new he heard it a lot but could not quite place who it was. He doesn't know why he listened to the voice, or why he was so sure the voice was talking to him. He wasn't sure who the voice was but he was sure it was someone he followed Dave into the locker room and asked him what his problem was. Dave said, " the girls looker room is next door. Kurt asked again what his problem was. Dave said, "beside you following in here to see my junk ?" Kurt said, "oh every straight guys' nightmare that we're here to molest and convert you. Well I got news for you ham hock You' re not my type .""Is that right ?"I don't crush on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're 30. More words were exchanged, then Dave kissed him

Kurt turned the light off. But he could not was not the first time Dave had bullied him. There was the Lady Gaga incident last year .Dave had pushed him and torn his clothes. He and David's friend Azimio had even threatened to beat him that Karofsky had pushed him into the lockers and slushied him a few times.

There was something else on his mind, Kevin Green, Kevin Green eyes as he thought of him . Kevin Green eyes, they were hazel green and brown with little gold flecks. Keven was the football team's new kicker. He never tried out for the team before , he never showed any interest in the sport before this year, then he joined the glee club after Kurt's duet with himself. Kevin sang While the Night is Still Young by Billy Joel. His singing was so dreamy and Kurt felt like Kevin was actually singing to him. Santana sat next to him so he could be singing and looking at her.

Then it was time to see who won the duet competition. Mr. Shoe read the votes. Most of the kids who entered voted for themselves. There was a tie for 2nd place between Santana and Mercedes with 3 votes and Kurt with 3 votes but winning by one vote were Sam and Quinn . I still don't know who voted for me besides me,Kurt Shoe won't tell me and he knows Finn is lying about who he voted for. He said he voted for himself but I can tell he is lying . Why is he lying ? Kurt thought he voted for Sam but maybe he voted for me. Kurt thought Kevin had only seen Kurt sing so he could not vote. That only left Puck, Artie and Brittney. Puck wasn't allowed to enter the contest. The day before the contest something happened during football Artie and Brittany had problems working together and did not enter the competition. Kurt was sure that Brittany voted for one of the other members of the unholy most likely voted for Santana, he was sleeping with her. Kurt wasn't sure , Artie must have voted for me, he thought .

This week there doing mash -ups. The new directions broke us into to groups of boys and girls. It's not fair that Kurt had to sing with the boys again. Puck made fun of all of Kurt s ideas, but was even harder on Kevin. He called him a newbie and said he didn't know anything about mash -ups and his initiation to the glee club should be to go spy on the garbers . Kurt said they're the warblers and that Kurt should go with Kevin. Puck said Green should go by himself. Keven said Kurt can go with me if wants. Yes said Artie, Kurt and Keven should go together. That way we will have two pairs of eyes. "No" said Puck, "too many people would make it obvious they were spying."Finn said nobody is spying until after we win mash- ups. He wondered if Puck didn't like Kevin because Kevin had gone out with Santana. It was just one time, a double date with Brittany and Artie. Santana made it clear, Kevin was hot, she is hot and they had fun. But she liked him as a friend and he felt the same way. Finally, Kurt fell asleep.

He didn't want to get out of bed in the morning, but he had to go to school and had to look his best. He had to fix his hair and put on moisturizer and pull himself together to put on the perfect outfit . He had no idea what to do about Dave. He couldn't get the fact that Dave kissed him out of his head. What he really wanted to do was go back to bed and read the note book, find out if the narrator was going to keep stalking that boy and if he did. Was stalking all he was going to do? Or maybe he'll just go talk to him. Kurt wanted just to read till he fell asleep and dream about something other than Dave's unwanted kiss..

If he goes to school he'll have to see Dave right after his first class, he always does. Maybe David won't be there ,maybe Dave will be too to scared to come today. When he got out of his car in the school parking lot, he looked great but he felt awful. He tried to put on a brave face. He saw Dave walk to the school, he's way ahead of him . Dave goes out of his way to avoid Kurt. Kurt always sees Dave after his class but doesn't see him today . Second hour class is french class with Kevin. Kevin sits next to him but isn't there yet. The french teacher, Mrs. Bennett looks upset at first then she puts on a big fake smile and then Mrs. Bennett looks like she is going to cry and dismissed class early. There are two more classes before lunch. Then Kurt sees Dave after the third class. He looks tired, like he didn't get any more sleep than Kurt did and then he winks at Kurt. Dave walks toward him but he's stopped by coach she and Dave and many other members of the football team including Puck , Sam, Finn and Mike go to the gym .

At lunch Kurt sat with Rachel and Mercedes. Usually the boys join them but the football team is still talking in the for coming over last night and bringing your dads, Kurt said. Rachel said, my pleasure Kurt. You seem like you could use a friend with both of us being on different sides with mash- up, we had not been able to hang out. I tried to call you but the call went to voice mail and you never called me back"Sorry, Karofsky knocked my phone out of my hand and I ran after him and confronted him in the boys looker room .We exchanged insults and then I went back to find my phone and it was gone.

"That was very brave to go after that creep", said Rachel. That being said, what is with you and a certain boy with a sexy smile, dreamy dimples, who sang you a romantic song and can't keep his eyes off you in glee didn't sing a romantic song to me , that was just his audition said Kurt. "Sure it was," Mercedes and Rachel said together.

After they finished lunch the football players returned. Finn asked Kurt to talk to them in the hall because Karofsky has something he wants to say. "Dave" Puck said "remember this was your idea" . "I know said Dave. Kurt, I'm sorry for the way I acted with the gaga incident." Kurt asked , "are you sorry for the part of the gaga incident where you and Azimio said you were going to beat me up, or the part when you tore my lady Gaga costume ? Which part are you sorry for?" "Both and the bullying . I promise I will be nice if you want to join the foot ball team", said Dave.

"Why would I want join the football team ? I quit the team last year and nobody cared why so why would you want me back now",asked Kurt.

Puck said, "because we need you. Green is the Hospital . It's pretty bad, they won't tell us much ,but he wont be able to play in the game in three days ."

Kurt asked, "what happened to Kevin, was he in an accident ?"

"No", said Finn, "like Puck said, they wont tell us much ,but Kevin Green was attacked last night."

Kurt's face turned to pure horror. He couldn't understand why someone wanted to hurt Kevin so much to the point that they put him the hospital."That is horrible."

Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and said, "I know, I can't get over it either ." "As awful as this is and as much as I know you don't want to talk about football now, the rest of us need you to try and win the game Friday."

"As much as you love glee club, that's how much football means to us." "So" asked Puck, "will you do it?"

Kurt replied, "I don't know, I will think about it ."

"Puck, you don't have much time. Today is Tuesday, glee club is canceled tomorrow so we can have an extra practice day. We need you at all practices," Puck turned to Dave, his dark eyes fixed on the bigger boy. He tapped Dave on the the shoulder. Puck whispered something in Dave's ear that the others couldn't hear.

Dave looked at Kurt and Kurt looked so sad that it made Dave feel so sad. "Please Kurt" he said, "please Kurt, you must have liked football at least a little when you played last year and you helped us the win game." "Dave you've got class in the room next to with me, l want to speak to you alone."

Puck and Dave were standing facing each other .Dave looked back from Kurt to Puck and whispered to him something the others didn't hear . "You can do this, you've got this." Dave smiled then he hid his smile at the thought that Kurt wanted to be alone with him . It made him nervous and excited. He didn't know what Kurt wanted to say. He really hoped Kurt did not want to talk about Kevin Green .

Once the boys were out of ear shot Kurt asked, " is there anything else you want to apologize for ?"

Dave said, " you mean yesterday when we both said stuff we did not mean and I knocked the phone out of your hand. I"m sorry about that ."

Kurt said "you kissed me."

Dave looked around , "did you tell any one about that?"

Kurt said "No, and I won't , I don't believe in denying who you are but I don't believe in outing any one."

Dave said, "good keep it that way and play in Friday's game. It's just one game and if you do I promise to act more like a gentleman at least till after the game''.

Dave texts Finn and everyone after class that Kurt agreed to play in the game. He stayed in the hall and waited for Kurt to come out of his classroom. He was hoping to sneak a peek at Kurt's ass as he walked down the hall.

David's class had gotten out said yes and everyone was happy , well,as happy as they could be under the circumstances. Asking Kurt had not actuality been David's idea, he just liked the idea. That had been what he wanted since he saw Kurt in the Lady Gaga costume last year. He wanted Kurt back on the team and from the moment Green joined the team Dave wanted Green off the team.

Last year Dave didn't know that Kevin Green existed and he wished he still didn' Green, with his ass that was almost as good as Kurt's, and his sexy smile with his dimples, why did he have to join the Nude Erections and the football team?He just wanted Kevin Green to stay away from came out of his class and looked so sad it broke Dave"s heart. He wanted to hug him and comfort that beautiful boy, but not today. His day might come. Kurt turned around. Kurts' ass in his tight jeans, the view was worth waiting for.

When Kurt got home there was a police car outside. Two police officers came out of the car and approached him

"Kurt Hummel?" "Yes." "We would like to talk you about Kevin Green"."Okay,I do not know him very well." "But" , said a policeman, "you do know him, he's in some classes with you as well glee club and he also text-ed you last night to meet him ." "What are you in talking about? I lost my phone yesterday" said Kurt in his surprised high voice. "We know, we have it" said a police offer ."How did you get it ?" asked Kurt. "It was in the lost and found at your school. Yesterday afternoon Keven text-ed you . A few hours later he was beat up and raped ."

Comments, thoughts, and reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Police officers asked," where were you last night from 5 to 7?" and Kurt said, " I was home with my** dad."

The police officer said, "can anyone verify that?" and Kurt said, "my friend Rachel and her two dads."

Burt arrived home at the same time Sue entered the driveway.

Sue said to the police officer," I told you I had Kurt's phone in my office when Kevin Green texted Kurt. Kurt did not receive a text from magic earing Ken. Besides there is no way that Kurt, sweet angelic peace love and rainbow Kurt Hummel, would do more than sassy comebacks and sometimes much-needed fashion advice."

Burt said," I may not be in love with the way she put that but that is right and you shouldn't be questioning my son without his parent." The cop said, " there are just a few more questions and I need the names of Rachels' dads. Is there any one Kurt knows who might want to hurt Kevin Green?" Kurt said, "maybe Dave Karofsky and Azmio Adams and I don't know anyone else ". "I do", said Sue, "Principle Figgins, everyone on the McKinley football, team besides Finn Hudson, Arnie Abrams, and Sam Evans. Also, I think that Amy Wilson might know something too because last year she thought she and Kevin were McKinley 's it odd couple only to find out that the man of her dreams had a man of his dreams. She spent more time crying over the green elf prince in the little girl's room then she did in class."

"Why would most of the football team want to hurt Kevin Green?" asked that police officer." I don't know" said coach Sylvester," and coach Shannon Beast can explain it to you. She is very good at understanding the teenage boy's locker room pissing fights," said the cheerleading coach.

When the police left, Kurt asked Sue why she thought principle Figgins would want to hurt Kevin. She said she didn't think he would, she just wanted him in jail or at least to go through the humiliation of being interrogated by the police.

A few hours later Kurt was having dinner with his family. "Does someone want to explain what's going on? I get a call from Kurt's old cheerleading coach at work and she said she gave my son's phone to the police over some text he didn't get. How does she know you didn't get it and why does she have your phone in the first place? "

"I dropped my phone" said Kurt." You dropped your phone?" asked Bert.

"Someone pushed it out of my hand" said Kurt. Burt said angrily, "who pushed the phone out of your hand?"

Kurt said" it doesn't matter"." Yes, it does," Bert said. Finn said "either you tell him who it was or I will tell him who I think it was". Kurt said" his name is David Karofsky" " I never got a text from Kevin, I did not know that he wanted to meet me or why he wanted to meet me."

Kurt asked Finn, "what is going on with the football team and why do they have a problem with Kevin Green?" " I'm not really sure" said Finn," last year nobody really noticed him, nobody messed with him, he didn't try out for the football team or show any interest in glee. When he was asked why he joined the football team even though he never even had been to a game Kevin said it was because of a cheerleader."

"Dave and Azimio's problem is that Kevin befriended them before the first game but after the first game he called them narrowminded homophobic jerks. Then Arnie and Kevin went on double date with Santana and Brittany and Kevin didn't try to be more than friends with Santana but was still talking about joining the glee club. They figured out which cheerleader Kevin had a crush on. David and Adams, wanted him off the team. I don't know what's going on with Mike and Kevin. One minute Mike is acting like Kevin's friend and the next minute he's not. Puck likes giving Kevin a hard time and Kevin is just too sensitive." Kurt asked, "what about the fight before the duets competition? Why wasn't Puck allowed to enter the duet competition and Kevin was not allowed to try out for glee till after the competition?"

" I was still on the field," said Finn," so I did not see the fight in the locker room. Puck told me he said to Mike that he and Santana were going to win the glee club duet competition. Kevin said he should enter the duet competition because he would win. Puck said that Kurt was the only one left without a partner. He said he wasn't badass enough to sing with Kurt, so Kevin could not be badass enough to sing with Kurt either. Kelvin said he would happily sing with Kurt. Puck asked him if he liked Kurt, Kevin said he is better than you, the narrowminded imitation bad boy. Then Kevin pushed Puck, and Puck pushed Kevin and Kevin hit him in the face. Karofsky said, are you fighting or flirting? Then he and Kevin and Dave fought. Mike told me he suggested to Kevin that he should join the glee club because Kurt needed a duet partner. Puck said Kevin should not enter the duet competition because no one is going to beat him and Santana, besides Green was too much of a wimp to sing with Kurt. Kevin said I'm not a wimp, I would happily sing with Kurt. Puck asked Kevin if he liked Kurt. Kevin said he is better than you, the narrowminded dumb ass , Puck pushed Kevin and Kevin pushed Puck back. Then Dave said, stop whining girly boy and then Dave, Kevin and Puck fought. Couch Best came in and broke up the fight and took everyone to her office and they were banned from the next game. Kevin was not allowed to try out for the glee club until the last day of competition and was not allowed to participate. I do not know who to between Kevin and me."believe. Usually I just believe Puck but I do not believe Puck because he lied About Quinn and he tried to get Kevin to leave during mash ups. I thought I knew Mike well eventhough he doesn't like to talk about himself and says I just came here to dance. But I'm not so sure because he's hiding som'ething. I heard him threaten to kick Kevin's ass. I asked him why and he said it's between Kevin and me." .


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had just started to wash the dishes and almost burned his hands on the hot water. He couldn't believe what Finn had told him at dinner. Finn said that Mike had threatened to kick Kevin's ass and wouldn't tell Finn why.

Mike always seemed like such a nice gentle boy, there had to be a reasonable explanation why Mike had threatened to hurt Kevin. There was an Icky feeling in Kurt's stomach. Mike had threatened to hurt Kevin and someone had hurt Kevin.

The police seem to believe that Keven was raped by someone he knows. Coach Sylvester seems to think it was someone on the football team. She was probably one of the strangest people he ever met. He isn't sure is if she knew the football team at all. Tomorrow he had football practice with David Karofsky who had hate kissed him, and who Finn said David said he wanted Kevin off the team. Could David have raped Kevin?

Kurt wondered why he had fallen for those pathetic big hazel eyes and that "I will try to act more like a gentleman" line. David Karofsky had no Idea what a gentleman was. It wasn't just Dave it just felt so nice to be wanted for anything even if it was just a stupid game.

Time to read the notebook or he would never sleep. He got it and lay down on his bed.

"I googled high school uniforms in red, and white in Lima, and discovered that the boys in the red jackets go to McKinley high school, hopefully my pretty baby goes to the McKinley high school too, so I just went there. I had on jeans and a T-shirt instead of my Dalton uniform. I looked like every other teenage boy. I saw everybody else go into one room for an assembly. I looked around for my pretty baby but I didn't see him, I do see someone I recognize from the coffee shop Dimples. There was a girl following behind him, she keeps trying to touch him but he keeps brushing her off.

He said to her "you don't get it, I'm just not into" "me"" she said then she ran off. "He said "Amy" and ran after her then came to sit down by himself in front of me. The assembly starts the glee club and their teacher performed to a Britney Spears song. I found it weird, almost disturbing, that I was watching a teacher in a public-school dancing sexy with the students. My pretty baby up there is dancing behind a big girl, I wish has was dancing in the front line so I could see him better, especially the sexy way he moved his hips, I loved the way he moved his hips.

Kurt throws the notebook across the room. I am being stalked he thought. I don't believe this is my life. All I want is a normal boyfriend, I want to hold hands in the hall with my boyfriend. I want to slow dance at my prom. Instead I have a closeted gay boy who hates kissing me. A cute boy texting me to meet him in a dark alley. Football players sweet talking me into playing a silly game that requires me to dress unfashionably, and there is no excuse for bad fashion. Now I find out that someone in the school, the New Directions are competing against, is following me home and looking for me at school.


	4. Chapter 4

_Kurt walked into the locker room before football practice and looked very un-happy. David came up to Kurt, he said to Kurt 'what 's the matter Kurt, would you rather be breaking into song with your precious glee club."_

 _Kurt said "yes I would.""_

 _Mike walked up to them and said "Karofsky, leave Kurt alone "David said "no I'm just talking to Kurt right now. I haven't even started with him yet'._

 _Mike said" back off'._

 _Dave said "no, you back off I will talk to whoever I want."_

 _Mike said" I am warning you ,I will not let you hurt Kurt like I think you hurt Kevin'._

 _David said" I heard you threaten Kevin, maybe you're the one who hurt Kevin. "_

 _Mike said "I didn't threaten Kevin, and I didn't hurt him"._

 _David said "I and several members of the football team heard you threaten to kick Kevin's' ass and now Kevin is in the hospital."_

 _Mike said "I am through talking about this with you, now move away from Kurt""._

 _David said I'll move away because I need to change for football practice but this isn't over and he gave Kurt big smiles and said" later Kurt"._


	5. Chapter 5

_Kurt was surprised he survived football practice, it was actually a little easier than he thought. He did his homework and then he laid down on the bed with the notebook. He was hoping that if he kept reading the notebook he would find out who was stalking him, all he knew was that it was a boy from Dalton._

 _I couldn't concentrate in class today. I just kept thinking about my pretty baby, I was thinking about his lips and how I'd like to taste them, how I'd like to sit near him and actually be able to touch him. I went to his school today and waited in the parking lot near his car. I didn't see him come out of school yet. I saw a boy in a red jacket I recognized from the coffee shop, the big Guy with big brown eyes. He's looking at Kurt's car and then he looks around the parking lot like maybe he's waiting for Kurt too. I hope not, but from what I remember about him in the coffee shop I think maybe he is._

 _I see another boy in a red jacket with dark hair and dark eyes. It takes me a minute but I recognize him from the assembly. The boy with the dark-hair says "hey what are you doing here"?_

 _Boy with the big brown eyes says "what do you mean? I'm done with school and now I'm going home"._

 _The boy with dark hair says "I know what car you drive and I know where you parked and it is not in this part it the parking lot, so what are you doing here?"._

 _The big boy looks like a deer caught in headlights, he said "I don't see your car around here either."_

 _Boy with the dark hair said "my car my is in Kurt's dads' shop. Kurt is taking me to get my car."_

 _The other boy said, and he looked really upset, "you're getting a ride with Kurt?"_

 _The boy with dark hair said "yes"._

 _Then Kurt came out of school, he looked at the big guy like he was afraid to see him. He looked at the darker haired boy and was a little relieved. The dark-haired boy and my pretty baby got into Kurt's car and drove away. I don't know why the big guy was upset or why my pretty baby wasn't happy to see him. I knew why I was upset, I knew I was not going to be able to kidnap him today in the school parking lot. But I was hoping to at least get a little closer to him. I guess I'll have to wait, but for now I think I'm going to follow the big guy and see where he goes._


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt reread the journal entry again; he didn't remember a boy looking at him or seeing any mini vans. He remembered that after the Brittany Assembly everyone's car had something wrong with them. Mike's car needed a new spare tire and he did not remember exactly what was wrong with Pucks car. There had been a sale on tires that week, so a lot of people bought new tires. Mike and Puck both had dark hair and dark eyes, and Kurt would not have described Finn as having dark hair. He remembers hearing a couple of girls talking about Finn being tall dark and handsome, so it was possible somebody else would think that too. This probably meant anybody who wasn't blonde could be the boy he was giving a ride too. Kurt could not imagine Mike talking to anyone the way the boy in the journal was described as talking to the big guy. Puck was more likely to do that, but after what happened in the locker room the other day he didn't know anymore. Kurt continued to read the journal entry to see what happened next. He also wanted to know who the other boy was; the "big boy" was described as a "big boy with big brown eyes in a red jacket". This probably meant a letterman's jacket, which also meant it could have been a football player. Most of the football players had brown eyes, and If he had to guess he would guess David Karofsky. The journal read:

 _I followed the big guy to a part of town I didn't recognize. He seemed to be parking in the alley behind a tire shop, and there was ice cream shop. There could have been a Mexican restaurant and a sandwich shop or something nearby. I do not know this area at all, but I recognized the name of the tire shop I parked behind. It made sense that it was Hummel's Tire and Lube, Hummel being the name of my pretty baby that I and the he big guy were both obviously stalking. I got out of the car and watched the big guy with big brown eyes go to the ice cream place. I went there too; it was a nice little shop, but it was very empty. I didn't want to make it obvious what I was doing there, and to be honest I was not sure what I was doing there. I decided that I had better order something, so I got a small chocolate milkshake and sat down at the table not too far away from the big guy. The big guy looked at me very carefully, he started coming over to me. I was a little nervous because I thought I had been caught. He looked at me almost like he was checking me out and I could tell he liked what he saw. Normally, I would've liked this attention, however, the big guy had probably never been flirted with before. I could have had fun with him, but I decided not today and under these circumstances._

 _He said: "I know you, right?"_

 _I replied: "I don't think you do."_

 _He said again: "I know you; you look very familiar. I know I've seen you; do we go to the same school?"_

" _No" I said, "I don't think so, I go to the Dolton_ __ _Academy. It's a private school in Westerville." I figured he would never have heard of the place and would probably end the conversation. At least I had hoped so, but I was wrong._

 _He said: "I go to McKinley in Lima. Our football team competes against Dalton. So does our track team, our lacrosse team, and our basketball team. I play football, do you play lacrosse?"_

 _That's an easy out, I thought. I said, honestly: "I play lacrosse maybe that's where you know me from." I didn't know anyone who had been recognized for playing high school lacrosse, but maybe it would work for the situation. "I'm also on the track team." I said._

" _Track?" he said, "you really don't look like someone who runs"._

" _Actually" I said, "I am very fast."_

 _We talked for a little while about sports in school and familiar hangouts. I knew what he was doing in this ice cream shop, but I never quite asked him. I just hoped that he didn't know what I was doing there. It was nice to talk to him; it was something I would not have minded doing longer or again sometime. For a big guy he was actually very good looking, considering that he was also stalking my pretty baby. He was obviously not comfortable with who he truly was. Other than those things, he was a nice guy. On the other hand, if he figured out that I was stalking the same pretty boy he was… Well, he could and most likely would either expose me or him and possibly his friends could beat the crap out of me. So, I guess I needed to be more careful. I got up after a while to leave._

 _That is when he said: "It's been nice talking to you, and then he said my name is David Karofsky in case you didn't already know that. I will see you later, and I am sure I will see you around because I'm pretty sure I've seen you around before."_

 _Later that night I had a dream that Kurt was naked and tied to my bed. I kissed his neck, chest, and his lips._

 _I said: "You are mine now pretty baby"_

 _Kurt said: "I will not be yours until you tell me your name"_

 _I said, "Call me babe."_

 _Kurt said: "No! I need to know your real name."_

 _Then I said: "I am Sebastian Smith." Then I started kissing my pretty baby again._

 _Kurt said: "Wait… you said wouldn't hurt me and I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but would you hurt anyone else?"_

 _I asked, "Why would you ask me that?" Then there was a strange tapping my window, it was Dave._

 _Then I woke up to find that I had two texts from Dave, the boy in the red jacket from the ice cream shop. One said, "I know who you are what you're up to and I will find a way to prove it." The second one said, "Forget that last text, I may need your help."_

Kurt sat there a moment in silence….


	7. Chapter 7

After winning the game David usually felt a rush of energy, a natural high, and a connection to his teammates. This made him feel like they were best friends and rulers of the world. That the football game was just the most amazing thing ever, but sooner or later this feeling would fade and disappear. It did because David heard Kurt tell his friend that this was his last game and that he wanted to visit Kevin tomorrow in the hospital. The mention of Kevin's name was enough to make David feel sad, but especially since it was Kurt who mentioned it. David was hoping that Kurt would feel the same way he did after the game, and that he would want to continue play on the team. Knowing that's not what Kurt wanted ruined his good feelings for today. Although after checking a couple texts from his friends and one from his dad congratulating him on a good game, he felt better. He also remembered that he had the plan for tomorrow. If his plan worked, it would change everything.

Later that night, he dreamed he and Kurt were in the locker room.

He asked: "Kurt, is this really your last game?"

Kurt said: "Yes, it is. That doesn't mean there aren't other things we can do".

David said, "I would like that." Kurt kissed David and he kissed him back. Then David took off his shirt and then kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt started to take off his clothes but then disappeared completely. David found himself on a dark street in only his boxer shorts and his shoes. Kevin Green was laying on the ground and his clothes were torn, and his body was badly bruised. There was someone standing over him, but all David could see was that he was wearing dark jeans and dark sneakers. Yet somehow David seemed to know who he was, and he tried to scream but nobody heard him. Then Kevin and the person beside him just disappeared, and he was left alone on a dark street.

He cried, "I'm sorry, Kevin. I should've protected you; this shouldn't have happened!"

David woke up and thought, "I have to do something. I know I couldn't have protected Kevin, but I need to try to protect Kurt. To do that things would have to change, and he wasn't sure what he needed to do for that to happen. He knew he couldn't pretend any longer, and then he looked at the time on his cell phone. He texted Brittany, "How early can you do this internet show today?"


	8. very bad cheese

Fondue for Two

Fondue for Two

Some Hot Dish

Fondue for Two

"Hi I am Brittany S Pears, and this my new internet show Fondue for Two. It combines the two things I like the most, hot cheese and talking to people."

"My first guest is McKinney High School Bully, David Karofsky."

"That's former bully…" Dave corrected.

"It isn't former until you stop doing it." Brittany responded

Dave then stated: "I have stopped that's why I have come to say I am sorry."

Brittany asked: "Ok now for some hot dish…Do you believe people will forgive you?"

Dave replied: "I hope so, but I may have to earn some peoples trust."

Brittany asked: "Some people like Kurt?"

Dave answers: "Kurt is the reason that I am here."

Brittany delved deeper in the conversation: "You bullied him, you called him mean names, you push him into the lockers, you threw slushies at him, and there more isn't there?"

That took Dave by surprise and he asked: "Why would you say there's more? Who told you there is more?"

Brittany said: "I'm a magical blonde with magical powers and Lord Tubbington my cat is a psychic. If you would embrace all the awesomeness of who you really are, maybe everyone would see how awesome you really are!"

Dave exclaimed: You're dreaming!"

Brittany said: "Of course I'm dreaming, if I'm not dreaming how can I make a dream come true? Why are you here, David? Is there something you want to admit?"

David took a deep breath and said: "I never should of have bullied Kurt for being gay, because I am gay."

Brittany responded: "Do you hate Kurt just because he has the guts to be himself, where you do not? Kurt is a Unicorn."

Dave countered: "I don't hate Kurt. I know how brave he is and I am not sure why you called him a Unicorn. I like him and want him to forgive me and maybe go out with me."

Brittany replied: "Dave, I do not know what think right now. First, I thought that you were just a coward and bully who would not even show up to day. You showed me how brave and awesome you are for coming on my show and saying you might like to go out with Kurt. However, there is a giant elephant the room."

What are you talking about?" David said confused.

"Did you rape Kevin Green?" Brittany asked boldly.

"No" yelled Dave, "I didn't!"

"Did you know that Kevin was also going to come on my show to ask Kurt out?" Brittany asked.

Dave's voice was calmer, but still very sad: "I didn't."

"But you did know that Kevin liked Kurt, and if he would have asked him out Kurt would have said yes?"

"No," answered Dave, almost in tears, "ok well maybe, but I didn't hurt Green."

Brittany said harshly: "That is not true. You were suspended for a game because you did hurt Kevin."

David yelled: "Yeah well Green started the fight, maybe you didn't consider that!"

Brittany asked: "Was the fight over Kurt? You knocked Kurt's phone out his hand right as he was about to read a text from Kevin. He wanted Kurt to meet him and you knew it; that is why you stopped Kurt from reading the text."

"How could I know that?" Dave asked.

Brittany said: "I don't know how but you did, maybe you're a psychic too. Perhaps because you were angry, you knocked the phone out of Kurt's hands. Kurt then left his phone on the floor and someone pick up the phone and read the text from Kevin. Now that person knew where they were going to be and that someone raped Kevin."

David said: "You don't know that."

Brittany said: "I know that's what happened."

David replied: "Even if that's what happened, I didn't pick up Kurt's phone. I did not know where Kevin was!"

Brittney asked: "If you didn't pick up Kurt's phone then who did?"

David replied: "I don't know."

Brittany said: "That was a lie or part of a lie, you know something."

David said angrily" "No, I don't!"

Brittany responded: "Yes you do, and I think you know something or you think you know something. What is it?"

Dave replied: "I do know anything really."

Brittany said "You can tell the cops what you know, they are on their way."


	9. Chapter 9 Bad idae

Bad Idea

"Saturday night are really the best days of the week for me. I know every teenager feels that way, but for me Saturdays really are the best. I take my fake ID to a gay bar called Scandals. One night, I thought I'd met the man of my dreams on the dance floor. Now I know the man of my dreams is Kurt, and I'm hoping he'll just show up one day. I'm going to have to find a way to get him here, but for now I'll have to settle for whoever is there. Last week a hot blonde, who I'd seen around, bought me a drink. We barely finished our drinks or said three words to each other before we went to my van. He said he liked it rough, however, I don't think Blondie realized how rough I could be."

Kurt threw Sebastian's notebook across the room in frustration, and he knew he had to do something. He didn't know what to do about the fact that someone had been stalking him for months. That might not be the worst of his problems, especially if the stocker had not raped Kevin! Earlier today Kurt watched Fondue for Two, and if Brittney hadn't been in Glee Club, he wouldn't watch her internet show. He couldn't believe how good Brittney had been. Even after what happened in the locker room with David, he still didn't think David had raped Kevin.

Brittany had said the same thing that the police had said. That someone picked up Kurt's cell phone and read the text that Kurt hadn't read yet. The text was about where Kevin wanted to meet Kurt in person. Then that person took the phone to principal Sylvester's office, where the police found it. They then went to the alley behind Kurt's Dad's tire shop where Kevin was waiting for Kurt. At that point, is when it is believed that they attacked and raped Kevin. Kurt was pretty sure that Sebastian would've been in school on the day that he had dropped his phone. He also didn't think that if Sebastian was following him and planning on maybe kidnapping him, that he would return his phone to the Principal's office.

.

There was something else troubling him about some of the entries in the notebook, something seemed out of place somehow. Kurt was suddenly very tired and overwhelmed, so he lay down on his bed he fell asleep instantly. He dreamed that he and Rachel were watching the Sound of Music they were singing along to "A Few of My Favorite Things". Then Rachel picked up the notebook and said in a soothing voice: "Lay down on the bed and close your eyes."

Kurt asked: "Why"

Rachel replied: "I want to help you." Kurt did as Rachel asked.

Rachel said: "Picture yourself in Lima Bean sometime before the homecoming assembly."

Kurt said: "I went to the Lima Bean a lot after school and on weekends before the homecoming assembly."

Rachel said: "Concentrate...according to the notebook you were meeting a short brunette and a tall teenage boy, who would that be?"

Kurt replied: "Probably you and Finn, and you were in a ridiculous little girl sweater." Rachel gave him a look. He replied: "Yes, you."

Rachel said: "That's mean, but it's probably right. Now boys in red jackets that means they're on the football team. Now which members were there?"

Kurt said "I'm not sure, but the big boy with big brown eyes is David Karofsky. The boy the dimples is probably Kevin Green, and I the think there were a maybe two other members of the football team, but I don't know who they were."

Rachel responded: "Look around the room, do you see a boy who could be stalking you?"

Kurt said: "I don't remember."

Rachel said: "If you're meeting me, you must've looked around the place at some point. Now try to remember who was there."

Kurt thought for a moment then said: "I remember an old woman in a bright pink shirt and a couple of teens. I don't know who the teenage boy sitting by himself in his school uniform was. He was kind of tall and I think and he had brown hair."

Rachel asked "Do you remember anything else about him?"

Kurt took a breath as if remembering: "He had big teeth. If I didn't like him I would have said he had horse teeth."

"Do you like him?" Rachel asked.

Kurt responded: "Of course I don't like him. He followed me home from the Lima Bean. He wants to kidnap me and then went to my school to spy on me."

"You were going to spy on his school." Rachel added.

Kurt quickly corrected her: "I was going spy on the glee club."

"Tomato, Tomato… The point is you know what he looks like and where he is on Saturday nights. So, you know what you need to do. One more thing before this dream is over, the day you lost your phone you heard a voice that said 'Don't let him get away with it.' You believe that voice was encouraging you to chase after David, whose voice was it?" Rachel said, putting all the pieces together for him.

Kurt replied: "I don't know, but I think it did mean something. The voice could have been

a girl, however, I'm pretty sure it was the boy. I am not 100% sure though."

Rachel asked: Why do you think it may be a boy?"

Kurt said: "Because people say I sound like a girl."

"So, you don't think it's me?" asked Rachel.

Kurt replied "I know it was not you. You would have asked if I'm okay. Then probably try to get Finn, some of his friends on the football team, or Santana to beat him up.

Tina and Mercedes would have asked if I were okay. Santana would have said something like 'I will go Lima Heights adjacent his on his ass, or I have razor blades in my hair.' Brittney and Quinn would have picked up my phone and gave it to me."

Rachel said: "So, do you think it is a boy that is a member of the new directions."

Kurt answered: "I think so. There is something in the notebook I want to talk about. There is something in there doesn't make sense."

Rachel responded: "There's a whole lot in the notebook that doesn't make sense. Specifically, what are you referring to."

Kurt said: "I don't think you would have said he's just jealous if you had seen David knock the phone out of my hand. So, I don't think you would have said that to Finn outside the Lima Bean. Did Kevin even call Finn Mr. some sort of fruit or Mr. Berry?"

"I'm not sure. He did call me Ms. Berry, but I didn't notice him say anything to Finn." Rachel responded.

Kurt asked: "After you saw Kevin at the Lima Bean that day, did you and Finn come over? I know we all took separate cars, and I think I went home. I thought you and Finn went somewhere else and then we all just went home. Or maybe Finn went to go hang out with some of his other friends? I'm pretty sure after the Lima Bean I would have gone home and that my dad didn't get home until much later that night. Finn was not living there at the time."

Rachel asked: What is your point?"

Kurt said: "The point I was getting at is that if Sebastian had followed me home and wanted to get me alone to kidnap me, he could have."

"Kurt that's all I wanted to know, and you can wake up now. You have somewhere to be." said Rachel.

Kurt woke up. "It's only 9:30.," he thought, "I have to get dressed and google where Scandals is. Kurt knew this was a bad idea but he was going to do it anyway.


End file.
